With a number of advantages such as light weight, small thickness, low power consumption, etc., liquid crystal display has been widely used in televisions, cell phones, monitors, and other electronic products.
Currently, because of a relatively simple manufacturing process, liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors operating in a twisted nematic (TN) mode have been extensively used. However, the view angle of liquid crystal monitor using the TN mode is relatively small. To increase the view angle, in-plane switching (IPS) type liquid crystal monitors have been developed. A current IPS type liquid crystal monitors may have view angles from up direction, down direction, left direction, and right direction all greater than 85 degrees without grayscale inversion nor color shift, demonstrating excellent performance. However, the response speed of the IPS type liquid crystal monitors is relatively slow, thus limiting further applications of such liquid crystal monitors.
The disclosed LCD panels and LCD display devices are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.